Hall om mig nu
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Chris x Jill. Valentines day. Nuff said. xDD


Song : Nanne Grönvall - Håll om mig

Series : RE5 - Chris x Jill.

AN : I was trying to find a good song to use for another Chris and Jill, but I wanted it in a different language to change things up.

This will be a Valentines day fic after RE5 takes place. It's in Jill's POV.

All the characters are not mine, they belong to Capcom©.

If you would like the English version of the lyrics, I will be posting a link at the end of the fic. [ It also has the lyrics in Sweedish. ]

Please enjoy.

* * *

_**» » Att vår värld behöver ha.**_

_**Mera kärlek varje dag.**_

_**Det vet både jag och du. **_

_**Låt oss börja här och nu. « «**_

The day seemed like any other.

I had gotten used to the nightmares of being controlled by Wesker, and killing Chris.

I knew they would never come true now, because Wesker was finally dead.

I jogged.

Showered.

Got dressed.

And made it to work in record time.

The BSAA had been keeping most of us in the HQ's these days doing awful paper work.

I didn't even notice it was Valentines day until one of the other members told me.

`` Happy Valentines day Jill. `` Craig said.

`` It's Valentine's day? `` I replied. His look was puzzled.

`` Yeah it is, how could you forget? ``

I blinked and walked away.

I unlocked my office, walked it, shut the door and turned on the light.

When I looked at my desk I nearly had a heart attack.

Rose petals covered the entire floor around it.

A giant boquet of red roses sat ontop of it in a small vase that had tiny pink hearts on it.

I nearly fainted.

Who could have sent these?

I spied a tag hanging from one of the stems. I checked it.

`` To Jill Valentine. Love your secret admirer. ``

Secret admirer? _I_ had a secret admirer?

_**» » Så håll om mig. **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig. **_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig. **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig .**_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu. « «**_

_**» » Ja kom närmare ett slag. **_

_**Hör du mina andetag? **_

_**Blodet rusar vilt och hett. **_

_**Ja på många skilda sätt. « «**_

_**» » Så kom och håll om mig. **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig .**_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig .**_

_**Och jag vill ha dig.**_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu. « «**_

I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't know who it was because honestly I didn't know anyone liked me like that.

A knock on the door.

`` Who is it? ``

`` Craig.``

`` Come in. ``

`` I found this note on my desk, it was to you, maybe someone put it in the wrong office, so I dropped it by. ``

I took the pink paper from his hands.

My name was scrawled across the paper in a gold colored gel pen.

I opened it.

`` Jill, if you'd like to know who this is. Enter the cafeteria at 12. Turn right at the door, sit at the second table with two salt shakers and look under the table. There will be your next instructions. ``

I stared at the note.

`` What is it? and where did all these flowers come from? someone must like you Jill. ``

Craig nudged me.

`` Yeah..I guess. And it's none of your business if I have a secret admirer.``

`` I think it might be Jimmy. The new guy. I saw him checking you out the other day. `` And with that, Craig left the room.

My secret admirer stayed in my mind until noon.

I did as the note said.

Went to the table with the two salt shakers and just as it said, there was another note taped under the table. I pulled it up. It was blue paper with a black gel pen. My name was on the front. I opened it.

`` Congrats. You seem to be following me so far and I hope you do continue to the end. Your next note will be posted on the ladies bathroom door on the second floor, under the cleaning chart. Check around two. Love, Your secret admirer.``

I frowned. This had better not been someones idea of a joke.

It wasn't funny.

_**» » Pulsen slår, jag ser din blick. **_

_**Åhh, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick. **_

_**Jag kan bli räddad först om du. **_

_**Ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu. « «**_

_**» » Så håll om mig. **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig. **_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig. **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig. **_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu. **_

_**Ja kom och håll om mig. **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig. **_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig. **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig. **_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu. « «**_

_**» » Är förlorad och förförd. **_

_**Jag är skakad och berörd. **_

_**Hjärtat slår så hårt. **_

_**Låta bli dig blir för svårt. **_

_**Och jag tror du ser. **_

_**Att jag faller mer och mer. **_

_**Håll om mig. ««**_

I pondered not going to the next meeting place the note had mentioned, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

After a couple more hours of work, I went to the bathroom a bit early, just to see if I could find the culprit. I waited until 2:10 before I checked under the chart. My note was there.

Purple paper, light blue gel pen, my name across the front again.

They must have delivered it earlier.

`` Very good. I bet you're mind is muddled with questions of who this is? I'm the most unexpected person. I bet you're also thinking, this is one sick joke. Well, Jill. It isn't. I do have feelings for you and I've wanted to tell you for a while but I could never manage to do so. Your final place is the shooting range. Go there at 6. And please, be dressed up. ``

_**» » (Ja håll om mig) **_

_**(Släpp inte taget) om mig **_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig **_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu **_

_**Ja kom och håll om mig **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig **_

_**Är som förhäxad av dig **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig **_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu « «**_

After work I had gone home.

And again, did as the note asked.

I got dressed up.

Make up, a slightly revealing light blue dress, and even let my hair down. I used a curling iron to give it some waves before I got into my Prius and drove back to headquarters.

The sun was setting.

I walked in and headed to the basement floor to the shooting range.

A very familiar figure loomed in the darkness.

`` You must be my secret admirer. ``

`` I'm glad you came Jill. `` The voice....was too familiar.

`` Chris? ``

He flicked on the lights.

Sure enough.

It had been my old partner, and closest friend. Chris Redfield. I was in shock.

`` You're my secret admirer? ``

`` Yeah..I've been wanting to tell you for a long time..so I figured Valentine's day was the best day to tell you how I felt. ``

He had set up a perfect, and very romantic dinner for two right in front of the shooting stalls.

He out did himself.

`` Chris I...``

`` Jill. Please hear me out before you answer. Jill, I really like you...and I want to know if you like me too, if not. I und-. ``

`` Of course I like you. `` I said, stepping closer to him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

`` I've liked you all along too. ``

We smiled at each other.

`` Happy Valentine's day, Jilly. ``

`` Happy Valentine's day, Chris. ``

And with that, he pressed his lips to mine and we shared our first kiss.

_**» » (Ooohh, ooohh) **_

_**Wouh, kom och håll om mig. **_

_**(Ooohh, ooohh) **_

_**Släpp inte taget om mig. **_

_**Och jag vill ha dig. **_

_**Kom och håll om mig nu. « «**_

_**- The end. -**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lyrics : .com/lyrics/7424788/hall-om-mig-hold-me-now-by-nanne-grapnvall


End file.
